A data center may be a facility used to house computer systems and/or associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It may include redundant and/or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and/or various security devices. A data center may have millions of features and components upon which the data center is formed.
For example, the data center may have a large number of virtual machines running on each physical server in the data center. Furthermore, the data center may rapidly change when new interconnections are formed and/or components are added, deleted, and/or modified. Therefore, modeling an entire system of a data center may be a computationally restrictive task. Therefore, visibility into root causes of failure conditions in the data center may be time intensive, manual, and laborious.